Rewrite ${((7^{12})(8^{-4}))^{12}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 8^m}$.
${ ((7^{12})(8^{-4}))^{12} = (7^{(12)(12)})(8^{(-4)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{12})(8^{-4}))^{12}} = 7^{144} \times 8^{-48}} $